Back In Neverland
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Après la mort de Milah, Hook rencontre une jeune femme qui demande son aide. Il accepte d'aider cette "Wendy" car elle possède un pouvoir qui peut le rapprocher encore plus de sa vengeance. Mais petit à petit il commence à l'oublier... Elle... Et Wendy semble plus proche du Crocodile qu'elle ne semble l'avouer.


Milah était morte depuis un bon mois maintenant mais... L'image de ses yeux qui s'éteignaient petit à petit ne cessait de hanté l'esprit de Killian jour comme nuit. Son être n'était que vengeance et amertume tandis que ça seule et unique envie était de tuer le Crocodile qui lui avait pris son amour... Son bonheur...

Il trouva une taverne, non loin du port où il venait d'amarré le Jolly Roger. Crade et malfamée, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il s'installa à une table dans le fond de la pièce et commanda du Rhum. Il but une bouteille entière presque cul-sec, juste pour essayer de se saouler au plus vite... Mais ça ne marchait pas. Il se maudissait presque de tenir aussi bien l'alcool. Il eu un long soupir las alors que la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrait en grinçant.

Une silhouette de frêle jeune femme pénétra à l'intérieur et retira la capuche de sa cape, dévoilant un visage fin, des pomettes hautes et rosées surmonté de deux grands yeux gris perle. Le joli minois de la demoiselle était encadré par de long cheveux chocolat attaché en queue de cheval et qui bouclaient gracieusement sur ses épaules.

Le regard du pirate se posa sur cette jeune personne qui à elle seule, incarnait pour lui la naïveté et la bêtise par excellence. Dieu seul savait à quel point il se trompait.

" Hey Mamselle! C'est pas un endroit pour les ptites gazelles comme toi! Grogna l'aubergiste."

La jeune femme leva le menton fièrement et passa devant le tenancier, le snob ant proprement. Hook ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Cette gamine l'amusait.

" Je cherche un certain..."

Elle sortit un papier de sa poche avant de continuer de sa voix cristalline.

" Killian Jones... On m'a dit que je le trouverais ici!"

Le sourire du brun s'élargit en l'entendant parler.

" Alors comme ça on me cherche? Demanda-t-il de sa belle voix grave."

Elle frissonna légèrement quand il s'approcha d'elle pour lui prendre la main qu'il baisa respectueusement.

" Killian Jones, pour vous servir My Lady. Que souhaitez vous de moi?

- On m'a dit... On m'a dit que vous m'aideriez à retrouver quelque chose.

- Et quelle est cette chose?"

La brunette pris une grande inspiration, avant de planter son regard dans celui du pirate.

" Ma mémoire..."

Le brun perdit son sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie sans regarder la jeune fille.

" Mais... Commença-t-elle."

Hook se retourna vers elle et lui assena durement.

" Pourquoi je t'aiderais love?"

Il c'était rendu compte qu'il avait commencer à se conduire comme l'ancien lui... Qu'il avait oublié Milah le temps de sa brève discution avec la jeune femme... Et ça lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas oublier tout ce qui l'avait amené à être ici.

Il ne devait penser qu'à sa vengeance et cette gamine était dans son chemin.

" Je sais que je m'appelle Wendy... Wendy Darling... Et vous m'aiderez parce que je peux vous être utile!

- Et en quoi? Ricana Killian.

- J'utilise la magie pour contrôler... Les esprits... C'est comme... Un don. Et je sais que ça peut vous être utile pour trouver la faiblesse du Dark One.

- Comment sais-tu que... Commença-t-il.

- Je l'ai lu dans vos pensées! Aller en route!"

Elle attrapa son poignet et commença à marcher vers la sortie en le tirant avec elle. Ne le laissant même pas réfléchir sur sa proposition.

Le pirate sembla un moment étonné avant de partir dans un éclat de rire légèrement sadique sur les bords. Après tout, elle lui offrait sa vengeance sur un plateau d'argent!

" Et comment savais-tu que j'allais t'aider love?

- Je savais pas..."

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire éclatant et rayonnant de bonheur qui lui fit oublié Milah et toutes ces histoires de vengeances.

" J'ai improvisé!"

Wendy effleura le pendentif en forme d'étoile caché sous sa cape et s'en voulut horriblement de lui mentir ainsi... Il avait déjà tellement souffert...


End file.
